All I'll Ever Know
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: Only one thing was for sure, 1864 sucked. Time-travel fic. Damon/Caroline. Day #10 of The Month of Caroline challenge.
1. you are everything I wanted

_You are everything I wanted_  
><em> The scars of all I'll ever know<em>  
><em> If I told you you were right<em>  
><em> Would you take my hand tonight?<em>  
><em> If I told you the reasons why<em>  
><em> Would you leave your life and ride? <em>

**- Cary Brothers, Ride**

* * *

><p>It was all Bonnie's fault. Caroline had been minding her own business, enjoying her beautiful life as a popular cheerleader with a troubled but loving quarterback boyfriend when all of a sudden Bonnie did a spell and she woke up in the not-so-old Salvatore mansion with nothing with her but Emily Bennett's witch's talisman. She didn't know what spell Bonnie did but she wanted it reversed <em>now<em>. She didn't want to spend any more time in ancient Mystic Falls with all these people who were dead in her time.

"Miss?" She turned around, almost giving herself whiplash to stare at the 1864 equivalent of Stefan Salvatore and she stared at the longer hair and funny clothes for a moment before wishing she would just faint right then and there.

She wasn't so lucky and with a silent prayer, she asked whatever deity up there to send her home.

She waited and nope, still there.

"Miss, is something the matter?" Stefan tried again, looking at her more worriedly right then. No doubt a bit confused at her modern clothes as well. Great.

She sighed. "I'm afraid I'm lost."

* * *

><p>Caroline hated corsets with a passion. She just didn't understand why women wanted to torture themselves with this medieval devices meant to constrict their breathing and practically crush their ribs to their spine and probably end up causing paralysis or at the least asphyxiation. It was ridiculous really but Caroline didn't really have a choice but wear it under the pretty (but heavy and really hot) gowns they made her wear. The first time she dared to not wear the corset, all the maids had stared at her in abstract horror.<p>

"Is something wrong here?" Damon asked, complete with the curly hair and girly shirts, appearing out of nowhere in the hallway and assessing the situation before him.

All the maids were staring pointedly at Caroline and her lack of a corset and Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This was ridiculous. She was not going to wear a corset. They could shove it up their asses for all she cared but she refused to wear one.

Damon looked at her thoughtfully and inquired. "Miss McIntyre?"

Caroline still wasn't used to her alias but she couldn't very well use 'Forbes' when her ancestor was busy running the town as sheriff, so it was her mother's maiden name then. She was lucky enough that Giuseppe Salvatore had a big heart when it came to lost orphan girls otherwise she would've had to camp it out in the streets with nothing on her but the set of clothes she'd been wearing at the time.

All right, they've been incredibly nice to her. She should stop acting like a spoiled brat now.

Turning to Damon, she mustered up a smile. "It's nothing…Mr. Salvatore."

Ugh, she would never get used to all these formalities.

And quietly with a parting smile to Damon and a look of defeat at the maids, she went back to her room to put on the corset.

Only one thing was for sure, 1864 sucked.

* * *

><p>Giuseppe Salvatore liked her and she realized why when Stefan showed her a portrait of his deceased mother and realized that they'd had some of the same features with their blond hair and doll like features. Stefan and Damon had obviously taken after the dad more.<p>

She took the Salvatore patriarch's kindness to her a blessing and she liked the older man enough too, especially when he thought her how to play croquet and let her do as she pleased, treating her as if he was her own daughter which she was probably just that at the time being.

Caroline squealed in joy and dropped her croquet mallet to the ground in her excitement. She resisted the urge to jump up and down. She'd probably trip over the hem of her gown again and land face first on the ground. That already happened that one time and all the Salvatore men couldn't stop their laughing long enough to help her up. Her pride was still largely bruised.

"I win again!" The blond grinned happily at Giuseppe who smiled pleasantly in return. She was starting to think the older man was letting her win all the time but she let it slide. She liked winning.

The older man was about to say something when the Salvatore brothers exited the house, a battered pigskin football in Damon's hands and they watched in interest as Damon started to teach Stefan how to play. Caroline shook her head as she watched the brothers toss the football around. She could never seem to escape that stupid sport.

Picking up her mallet of the ground, she turned to the Giuseppe and asked for another game.

* * *

><p>Caroline found that there wasn't much to do in Mystic Falls during this time. Sure there was the war and everything but it hadn't outright reached the town yet and people were still pretty calm about it. All women could seemingly do these days was walk, shop and gossip. And since Caroline knew no one in town and at the risk of revealing something about the future to them, she'd opted to just stay near the Salvatore estate.<p>

It was a nice place and she often went on walks by herself and enjoyed the view and fresh, unpolluted air. Sometimes, she'd get Stefan to go with her, he'd been feeling quite lonely ever since Damon left to go on duty again and he seemed to enjoy her company well enough.

This Stefan was a lot shyer than modern Stefan and Caroline spent most of the time filling the silence with her chatter with him either smiling or nodding at what she said. But there were the rare times, he'd speak as well and he was eloquent and intelligent as he discussed with her a wide range of topics from philosophy to war politics.

It was almost a bit refreshing especially since the boys in her time only talked about sports and girls. But not Stefan, he was deep, really deep and at times she had a hard time understanding just how abstract his ideas were but she didn't mind and he didn't either.

* * *

><p>Today, she'd decided to go on a picnic. So she asked one of the maids to fix her a basket with some of her and Stefan's favorite foods and she went to search for the younger Salvatore brother. She found him in the library again, one of his favorite haunts, writing in his diary that she swore she'd steal one of these days and read.<p>

"Am I in there?" She asked conversationally and he looked up in surprise but quickly stood up from the lounge chair and bowed at her in greeting. She gave the customary curtsy and when the formalities were done, she crossed the length of the room to stand beside him.

She smiled at him hopefully. "I planned a picnic for us. Wanna come?"

He nodded good-naturedly and asked her to go ahead. He had to hide his diary after all.

* * *

><p>"Do you plan on getting married?" Stefan asked her as they laid about on the a table cloth the maids had lent her.<p>

She almost choked on the strawberry she was eating and he apologized at being so forward.

"It's all right," She reassured him and then asked. "Why are you asking?"

He smiled at her kindly. "Well, Miss McIntyre, you are a beautiful woman. I just wondered if you already have beau you are promised to."

Well, there was Matt but she didn't plan marrying him any time soon.

She shook her head vehemently. "Not me. I don't plan on marrying so young."

"Many women today marry much younger." He explained.

"Yeah but I'm not like most women here."

She was born in the time of stylish jeans, rock band music and feminism for one.

"You can say that again." A familiar voice said and they both turned in surprise to see Damon, dressed in his Confederate uniform, walking towards them. Stefan quickly got up and enveloped his brother in a warm hug.

The younger Salvatore was obviously happy to see Damon. "How come you did not tell us you were coming back early?"

Damon shrugged, smile wide. "I apologize. I got…a temporary leave."

Something in his tone told Caroline he was lying. If he wasn't given a leave then that meant...he left the army. She grimaced as she realized just how unhappy Giuseppe would be at his eldest son and she made a mental note to not be in the room when that happened.

"Ah, Miss McIntyre," Damon greeted her happily. "How I have missed seeing your lovely face."

She inwardly rolled her eyes. Such a charmer.

"Mister Salvatore," She greeted back and stood up, curtsying as he bowed back at her. She was getting better at the formalities. Her curtsy was nearly perfect by then.

"How have you been, Miss?" He asked her, blue eyes twinkling like he was thinking something wicked. It echoed of the Damon she knew in her time.

A little breathlessly she replied. "Just wonderful,"

* * *

><p>Caroline stayed in the library as Damon and Giuseppe argued, pretending to be interested in Emily Bronte as the shouting escalated. Stefan was in there too trying to play mediator but she guessed he was failing because the shouting seemed to intensify as time passed. It was times like this that Caroline would've turned on the sound system to full blast to block it all out. But this was 1864 and the closest thing they had was a song bird.<p>

A little while later, Damon finally exited the room and appeared in the library, looking exhausted. She watched him warily as he paced the length of the room, running his hands through his curly hair and sighing ever so often. She didn't say anything as he continued to wear out the floors and went back to reading when he didn't seem ready to stop moving.

She was still very much aware of his actions and peeked up from the book here and there until he finally stopped and looked at her, eyes conflicted. "Miss Macintyre, would you care for a walk?"

She put away her book and stood up. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>The walk through the gardens was quiet for the first few moments. Caroline did not know how to start the conversation and Damon seemed to content to brood over his argument with his father. They kept it up until Caroline couldn't handle the silence anymore. She never could.<p>

"You're not the only one, you know."

He looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean, Miss?"

"I mean, not the first person to disappoint their parents." Inwardly, she sighed and then continued. "You have no idea just how many times I disappointed my mom – my mother. Plenty of times."

It was true Liz Forbes had always had a hard time understanding her daughter. They were too different and there were times Caroline felt every single thing she did was wrong and after a while had stopped trying to please her mother like she used to as a child and just did whatever she wanted, regardless of what her mother thought. But deep inside, Caroline knew she still cared what her mom thought and a part of her still tried to strive and make her mother proud, no matter what a lost cause it seemed.

"My father has never been happy with me," Damon explained. "Stefan is the perfect son. Meanwhile, I disobey his wishes and bring shame to the family name."

Caroline frowned at the comparison. "You don't need to compare yourself to Stefan. You're two very different people. And besides," She smiled at him. "You have your own good qualities as well."

"Such as?"

She shook her head at him ruefully, noting that oh-so-wicked twinkle in his eyes. "And now you're just fishing for a compliment."

"Could you blame a man for wanting to stroke his ego?"

"Well, Mr. Salvatore, you might have to find someone else to do that because I don't plan to."

"I don't really plan to. I am quite content with you, Miss McIntyre."

They were _flirting_. Downright flirting with each other, albeit 1864 style with all the formalities but she was flirting with the human version of her ex-boyfriend and _enjoying_ it. She should find this bizarre but she really couldn't get herself to stop liking it.

* * *

><p>That evening, Caroline dressed for dinner but found none of the Salvatore men in the dining room. This was odd since there was already food on the table and dinner was always punctual in the Salvatore home.<p>

She stopped one of the servants to ask where the men were and she replied that they were in Giuseppe's study. She made her way to where she knew the study was and was about to knock when it opened and Stefan stepped out into the hallway.

The younger Salvatore looked surprised to see her but quickly smiled in greeting. "Miss McIntyre, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the dining room for dinner and no one was there, so…" She trailed off.

Stefan looked apologetic. "Pardon our tardiness, Miss. Father and Damon are having a bit of a discussion."

She sighed. "Is it about the Confederacy again?"

"Actually, Miss…" Stefan smiled almost slyly. "Damon is asking permission for something else entirely."

She stared at him questioningly. "And that is?"

What was with the suspense? It was unwarranted.

Stefan inclined his head to the side and slowly answered. "He is asking permission to court you, Miss McIntyre."

She gaped at him in disbelief. "W-What?"

Not a second later, the study's door opened and Damon stepped out, surprised to see her but was also glad. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed the panic in her eyes and turned to his brother, eyes narrowed. "Must you take away my surprise, Stefan?"

* * *

><p>Dinner had been an uncomfortable affair. Caroline had spent the majority of it not making contact with any of the men and trying to focus on her dinner instead. She wanted nothing better to do than to eat her dinner quickly and go back up to her room where she could obsess over the fact that things were going off book and Damon was getting a serious interest in her if there was parental permission involved.<p>

Why did Damon want to court her anyway? Didn't he have that whole Katherine/Elena obsession going on? What made him decide to like her? Was it because she was the girl he'd been spending the most time with? If that was the case then he better visit town more often and talk with the women there who was actually from this time-line!

"Miss McIntyre?" Giuseppe called her name, worry and genuine concern in his voice that she also saw in his blue eyes, Damon's eyes she realized. He must've noticed how distracted she was. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Not really, Sir." She answered meekly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to retire for the night."

He looked more concerned but agreed. "Of course. Damon will escort you up, just in case."

"No!" She almost yelped and the men stared at her in surprise. She blushed in embarrassment and continued in a lower volume. "I can handle myself, Sir. Thank you for the concern."

Standing up, she resisted the urge to virtually run out of the dining room and instead took every painfully slow step out of the ballroom, feeling Damon's blue gaze burning into her back.

She needed to find a way home, quickly. Before it was too late and she'd be stuck there forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Written for Day #10 of The Month of Caroline challenge with the pairing DamonCaroline. Inspired by the fics, _cheaterinpink's Our Playlist_ and_ FansParadise's Sweet Caroline._**


	2. the scars of all I'll ever know

Caroline had been having the weirdest week. Damon had officially begun his courting her from flowers to surprisingly good poetry. Poetry that ranged from innocent to material that made her blush like a Catholic school nun.

Damon was certainly…persistent in his pursuit and spent every morning escorting her to breakfast and the afternoons, reciting his poetry to her and telling her how wonderful and beautiful his sweet Caroline was. It would all be very sappy if not for the constant wicked smile on his face.

It reminded her too much of modern day Damon and that made things weirder than they already were. She was being courted by the human past self of her vampire ex-boyfriend. It was just too weird.

"Miss McIntyre!" He called her name as she was about to go down the stairs. She almost tripped over the hem of her dress and swore silently. Damon just seemed to be everywhere she went these days.

"Yes?" She inquired and he smiled that brilliant pearly white smile at her before speaking.

"My friends and I are going on a hunting party today, would you care to join us?"

* * *

><p>Hunting parties were really just an excuse for young men and women to frolic in the forest with their hunting dogs and sneak away to make-out with their respective others. Caroline spent the time eating blueberries she picked with the other girls and trying to avoid being alone with Damon.<p>

Stefan was being harassed by some of the other 'ladies' (such a lose term for them with the way they were acting) and Damon was holding court in his little circle and being the center of attention. His best friend (surprise, surprise, he had one) was George Lockwood who had that semi-rival, semi-friend vibe going on.

George had already grilled her with her past life and she spun lie after lie like a good con artist.

She was busy picking more berries with George's little sister, Kitty, when she found herself all alone, Kitty having been snagged by that tool with the funny mustache. She wondered if she should tell George his sister was being defiled somewhere in a bush.

She was in the middle of that thought when strong arms wrapped around her and she found herself being lifted off her feet and spun in a circle. She had the displeasure of seeing the word swerve past her until she's entranced into blue, blue eyes.

"Damon!" She shrieked in disapproval and he laughed, carefree and loud.

"Forgive me, I could not resist." He said as he finished, his breath in short huffs. She just scowled pettily at him and turned her back to him. He followed her as she walked away, his hand quickly grasping hers.

* * *

><p>Stefan spent the next day playing lawn tennis with her. Caroline never actually played regular tennis back home but she was sporty enough to catch on quickly. Nevertheless, Stefan went easy on her and let her win a game or two before they retired.<p>

They're sipping lemonade when Stefan makes the most absurd of statements. "I'm afraid George Lockwood fancies you."

"That's absurd," She replied even though he knew exactly what he was talking about. She noticed George's more than obvious interest in her the previous day that annoyed Damon to no end and Caroline tried not to notice.

But she thought nothing of it for she knew he was engaged to a Spanish countess who eyed Caroline with her dark, exotic eyes. Caroline didn't think of herself as a threat towards the Hispanic beauty. She was not the striking, Amazonian goddess that Emiliana Vega was and George would never dare leave her for Caroline unless he was insane.

She really hoped he wasn't. She already had an amorous Salvatore's affections to deal with.

* * *

><p>Her visit to town consisted of her visiting the seamstress for a new dress. The Founder's Day ball was coming up which was being hosted by the Lockwoods and Giuseppe wanted her to be dressed to the nine's.<p>

The seamstress set to work on a blue silk gown that made Caroline feel like a princess with the pearls and lace. She wondered if there was a tiara involved somewhere.

All the while, her personal maid, Anne waited for her, trying not to look bored as the fitting never seemed to end. Caroline's already half way to being bored when the seamstress allowed her to leave.

She almost bumped into whoever was about to enter and swallowed a squeak as she noticed it was George's fiancé, Emiliana and George himself. She apologized quickly.

"It's all right. I think we're both at fault." George grinned at her and she refused to be flattered by those dark eyes and handsome looks. He was engaged. It was improper even in her own time to flirt with another woman with your fiancé present. But Emiliana didn't look angry, she just look bored more than anything and her dark eyes swooped over Caroline like hot needles.

"I better go," Caroline said before she said or did something stupid. "Mr. Lockwood. Ms. Vega,"

Both set of dark eyes followed her out.

* * *

><p>"I think you're right." She told Stefan later on. "George does like me."<p>

He nodded at this, always sure of his conclusions. "It doesn't take a blind man to see how he looks at you, Miss." He shook his head, sighing. "I'm afraid subtlety has never been George's strong suit."

"What does this mean now?" She asked. "Will he start courting me too?"

The idea of being courted by two persistent and confident bordering on arrogant boys made her feel heady. She didn't know how to deal, Damon was bad enough.

"Not publicly," Stefan answered. "He is engaged and has to keep up appearances unless he plans on leaving Ms. Vega which would cause quite the scandal."

Caroline pouted. Now she was going to be the 'other woman'. Things just kept getting better.

* * *

><p>The Founder's Day ball was in two nights and Damon kept bothering her about it.<p>

"Can't you please go bother someone else?" She said, wondering for all his smarts, he really couldn't take a hint.

But he just looked at her seriously, sweet smile in place. "There is no other woman in this world, I'd rather be with, Miss McIntyre."

She blushed at the statement and tried to right herself. She couldn't be falling for him. It would be too inconvenient. She had to get back to her time and deal with her boyfriend and her mom and her dad….And Damon was just being a distraction.

"Mr. Salvatore," She started. "I believe it's time you gave up on me."

He looked like he was punched in the stomach before his grin made a comeback. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Miss, but I believe differently." He bowed his head slightly. "I shall never give up on you, Miss Caroline."

And she believed him. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Caroline ran into George again in town. She's choosing a ribbon to go with her dress when he went in, his eyes quickly spotting her.<p>

"Miss McIntyre, what a pleasure seeing you here." He greeted her and she nodded back to him. "What occasion may you be shopping for?"

"The Founder's Ball," She answered. "Something to match my dress."

He nodded. "And what color is your dress, Miss?"

"Dark blue."

"I'm sure it would look brilliant with your eyes." The way he said it made shivers go down her spine and she's entranced by his dark eyes and the way their practically twinkling as she struggled to gain proper thought again. His hand moves to tuck a loose curl behind her ear and she's blushing as he plucked a royal blue ribbon from behind her and handed it to her. "I'm sure this would suffice."

He bowed to her. "Good day, Miss McIntyre."

* * *

><p>By the time dinner came, she felt just as foolish as she should. She was being all starry-eyed about a man who was not only engaged but a complete a-hole for trying anything with her in the first place. He was engaged to a gorgeous countess and his best friend was courting her. Not that she cared for Damon's affections but it was the matter of the thing. It was guy code or something, wasn't it?<p>

Nevertheless, she spent most of dinner quietly eating with the Salvatore men's concerned gaze on her. A quiet Caroline was odd for them.

"Is something the matter, my dear?" Giuseppe asked her, eyes worried. He always treated her so kindly and it made her guilty to make him so concerned. He was like a second father to her.

"I'm fine, just not that hungry." She replied.

But that didn't appease him and he asked if there was something else she'd like to eat but she shook her head and made her excuses to go to bed. He then insisted that Damon escort her up which she tried to refuse but he would not have any of it.

And so a little while later, she stood outside her room, Damon staring at her with those blue eyes of his as she tried not to fidget.

"What is the real matter, Miss Caroline?" He asked, eyes insistent.

All the lies that sprung to mind melted away and she found herself speaking the truth. "Your friend George likes me."

A storm brew in his eyes and he frowned. "I am aware of his interest. Are you bothered by it, miss?"

"A little." She replied. "He is engaged to Ms. Vega and all."

"Yes, he is," He agreed. "If you are bothered by any ill attempts at courting he may do, please inform me. I will speak to him and make sure he stops."

Oh no, she didn't need him fighting for her!

"Oh I don't think that's needed!" She half-yelped and they both winced. Blushing, she continued more meekly. "I think he'll stop soon once he realizes I'm not interested."

"I am not quite as sure…"

"Please?" She pleaded. "Just leave it alone."

"For now." He conceded and bowed. "Good night, Miss."

"Good night, Damon." She entered her room and Damon's blue eyes were the last thing she saw before she closed the door.

* * *

><p>It's a lovely spring day with the birds chirping, the flowers blooming when she found herself making a bet with the devil.<p>

"If you catch me, I'll go with you to the ball." She told Damon. "And if I win, I don't have to."

He agreed and ten seconds later, she was cackling in glee as he chased her through the gardens. She should've probably removed her corset before starting the chase because breathing was becoming hard and carrying her skirts was becoming difficult when she saw the statute that served as their finish line.

Her hand is about to grasp the statue when strong arms caught her. She squealed as she tried to break out of his embrace but in between his chuckles and pants, she found herself giving up.

His breath is right above her ear and she shivered as she's able to finally break out of his grasp. "I guess you win." She said and he nodded, looking very pleased with himself. "I guess, I have to go with you to the ball now."

"You must not make it sound so displeasing to you," He told her, pulling her closer to him until he could lean down and touch his forehead with hers. She's staring into eyes of crystal blue before he decided to go for a kiss.

She pulled away.

"It's time for lunch," She said in a hurry. "Let's not be late."

She's running again and he followed again.

* * *

><p>She truly felt like a princess in her gown, the deep royal blue made her eyes stand out and complimented her blonde curls. The maids sighed as they observed her, happy with their handiwork.<p>

She descended down the stairs feeling like Cinderella about to go to the ball, all the Salvatore men waiting for her and smiling as they see her.

"You look lovely, Caroline." Giuseppe complimented, taking her hands in his before hugging her warmly. She accepted the hug joyfully and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

Stefan told her she was beautiful and she did the same. And Damon just stared at her, his jaw wide open and she relished in closing it for him before raising an eyebrow and uttering a "Well?" at him.

He seemed at a loss for words for a full minute before he smiled and kissed her hand. "You are breathtaking."

* * *

><p>She finished her second dance with Stefan when George approached her with a glass of champagne. She accepted just to be polite. They didn't have roofie yet anyway.<p>

"You look lovely, Miss McIntyre," He smiled at her, eyes wolfish.

"Thank you, George." She said back, uncomfortably. Where was Damon when she needed him?

"Are you enjoying the party, miss?" He asked her, far too close for her liking. She stepped away and he followed.

"Very much. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Miss McIntyre!" They both turned to see Emiliana approaching them, her scarlet gown complimenting her pearl white skin and dark hair perfectly. "There you are. George, I'd like a word with Miss McIntyre if you don't mind."

He looked like he would really mind but an insistent look from his fiancé got him to leave and soon it was only the Spanish beauty and Caroline. The blond tried not to fidget.

"I thought he would never leave," Emiliana smiled conspiringly at her and against her better judgment, Caroline found herself relaxing. There was something about the way the girl smiled all full red lips and dark eyes twinkling. She and George really made the perfect match.

"Miss Vega…."

"Oh please, call me Emmie!" The brunette insisted. "May I please call you Caroline?"

Caroline's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Sure."

"Wonderful!" She sighed, all lovely. "I've wanted to talk with you for so long but sadly, there is always someone in the way."

Caroline nodded, not quite believing this was happening. The exotic countess wasn't really so warm and bubbly was she? It had to be an act right? Or was the way she acted before an act? Caroline was confused.

"Miss Veg- I mean, Emmie, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked and the brunette gestured for her to follow in one of the empty parlor rooms. There sitting down and warm by the fire when Emiliana – Emmie decided to explain.

"The first time I saw you, Caroline, I noticed the marks on you and I knew what they were."

Caroline stiffened as her hand quickly went to touch the bite marks Damon left her while they were still 'dating'.

"And I just want to tell you that you don't need worry anymore," The other girl reached out to take her hand in his. "Very soon, there will be ones to protect us from those…_monsters_."

Caroline turned apprehensive eyes at the countess. "What do you mean?"

She just smiled. "It will be a beautiful full moon soon. A very special one indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Emmeline Vega is an OC of mine. She has a secret. Have you figured it out yet?<strong>


	3. the darkness that I could never show

"It will be a beautiful full moon soon. A very special one indeed."

What did she mean by that?

No sooner that she said that, Damon burst into the room, looking relieved to see Caroline more than ever. He smiled brightly, "Miss Caroline," he said her name breathily as if he was out of breath. "I've been looking all over for you."

He probably thought George had gotten his clutches into her and he almost had if it weren't for Emmie. "I'm fine, Damon. There's no need to worry."

"I'm sorry to monopolize Caroline, Mister Salvatore. I just needed to speak with her for a moment." Miss Vega apologized, her smile like the sun setting over the horizon. She really was quite lovely, Caroline mused.

"I think we're done talking here," Caroline stood up. "It was nice talking with you, Miss Vega."

"My pleasure, Caroline " She replied. "Let's chat some other time again."

She left the room, leaving Damon and Caroline alone.

"Now," Caroline smiled at the handsome Salvatore. "You owe me a dance."

* * *

><p>She danced twice with Stefan and then even once with George when he cornered her at the edge of the ball room and then she was saved by Damon and she danced the last dance with him before they called it a night.<p>

He escorted her up to her room and she stopped just before entering her room. It felt very date-like and she mused about this as she stared at his forehead, not brave enough to meet his eyes. He smiled brightly at her and leaned over to kiss her and just when she closed her eyes to accept the kiss, his lips landed on her forehead instead.

She opened her eyes blinking in surprise and he bowed. "Goodnight, Miss Caroline."

She felt dizzy, disappointed and out of breathe and she watched him turn around and walk down the stairs. She stood there staring for a long time before she entered her room, leaning against the door as she tried to calm her fast beating heart.

* * *

><p>Caroline had been mulling over Emmiliana – Emmie, she had to remember to call her Emmie – Vega's words since the previous night.<p>

Caroline was tired from last night's festivities, wanting to stay in bed longer but Stefan had knocked on her door and announced that they were invited to the Lockwood's for brunch today and she couldn't miss it. Caroline would've have very liked to miss it because it meant avoiding George but Damon had apparently talked to the 'gentleman' and he promised to be on his best behavior.

Meanwhile, Caroline mused about his fiancée being a werewolf.

She couldn't believe it at first but all the signs of Miss Vega's behavior pointed otherwise. She was a werewolf and from their conversation last night, she was making more werewolves. Heck, anyone could be a werewolf in town now and it scared her.

Who could she trust now? She certainly couldn't put her faith into a werewolf. They were the natural born enemies of vampires and she was a vampire herself.

She couldn't trust Emmie Vega. She couldn't trust anyone.

* * *

><p>Bruncb was a loud affair. The Lockwoods were welcoming and Emmie Vega was the congenial hostess with her charming demeanor and tinkling laughter. Caroline was slightly jealous of her social ease. She certainly didn't have any foot in mouth moments unlike Caroline. So Caroline kept her mouth shut and sipped her tea.<p>

But Miss Vega would not relent and kept trying to entrap Caroline into conversation.

"The dress you wore last night was lovely, Miss McIntyre. Did you buy it in town?"

Caroline nodded, feeling her tongue swell in her mouth.

"My gown was handmade and brought from Spain…." And she went on.

Blah, blah, blah…

"Miss Caroline!" Stefan interrupted Miss Vegas mid-sentence. "Damon and I were just about to teach George some football. Would you like to play with us?"

In a normal circumstance she would've said no but she didn't want to listen to Miss Vega prattle on and she would take any escape.

"You betcha." She stood from her seat. "Let's play some ball."

* * *

><p>The game turned into her running away with the football with both George and Damon running after, Stefan stayed back watching the turn of events with a grim smile. She sped up when she felt George's fingers on the material of her gown and she cackled when Damon felt and tripped on a tree root and landed on the ground on his face.<p>

"Okay there, Mister Salvatore?" She asked, panting as she slowed down.

George tried to help Damon up but he pushed him away. He went closer to Caroline, grabbing the football from her. "Fine and dandy."

* * *

><p>"You should've seen the look on your face, Miss, when Miss Vega was talking to you. You looked bored out of your wits." Stefan said.<p>

They were having another picnic and Caroline almost choked on her strawberry as she laughed.

"I was 'bored out of my wits'," She admitted. "Miss Vega can prattle on without anyone listening to her _for days_."

"I don't think we should be so harsh with Miss Vega," He countered. "It's not her fault she's quite loquacious."

"And it's not her fault that no one wants to listen to watch she has to say," Caroline was a lot meaner but she was Mean Girl back home, she was used to being harsh. "If she wasn't so vapid…"

"Miss Caroline!" Stefan was appalled. "I don't think you're the best judge when it comes to vapidity."

Her jaw dropped. "Are you calling me shallow?"

"If the shoe fits…"

She smacked him on the arm, _hard_.

* * *

><p>George could be a werewolf. Caroline realized.<p>

If Miss Vega was really infecting people then why not her fiancée?

* * *

><p>"What are we searching for Miss McIntyre?" Damon asked as they were in the woods.<p>

Caroline rolled her eyes at his impatience and looked around, searching for that one plant….

Her eyes widened as she found what she was looking for. Slowly, she plucked from the ground the herb that would solve all her problems. Wolfsbane.

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night. The night of the full moon and she raised blue eyes up into the dark sky as the moon rose to its apex.<p>

A wolf's howl echoed in the night.

Caroline shivered and closed her curtains.

* * *

><p>They were hosting a salon that night. She'd convinced Giuseppe into hosting one after she pouted and whined and maybe even cried a little. She needed to be able to slip the wolfsbane into everyone's drink and she couldn't do that without everyone around to give the drink to. So with much stealth she slipped the herb into the champagne and waited for Damon to make a toast.<p>

"To my friend, George for protecting the South." He raised his glass and everyone took a sip. Almost immediately, Emmie, George and several others spat out there's, gasping and looking very much pissed off.

Uh-oh, Caroline, time to get away…

She made her exit.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have done that." Miss Vega cornered her later on. Her eyes were dark pools of anger. "I can't believe I didn't see it before, <em>vampire<em>."

She snarled and Caroline took a step back.

"That's right, I'm a vampire." Caroline took on a false bravado. "And I can kill you in your sleep so back off!"

"You just made a new enemy." She smiled a deadly smile. "Watch your back, little vampire."

"No, _you _need to watch _your_ back."

Miss Vega walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? More Daroline? More Steroline friendship? What do you want? Tell me!<strong>


	4. Would you take my hand tonight?

Caroline spent her Saturday in town, shopping for more ribbons. Anne followed dutifully behind her, not complaining at all as Caroline flittered from shop to shop, engaging the clerks in conversation and generally being a busybody. She stopped outside the apothecary and decided to get something to help her sleep as she'd had trouble sleeping with the 'werewolf problem' in town lately.

Smiling, she entered the store, freezing when she saw Anna, Jeremy's Anna, standing right inside the store.

"Yes, how can I help you?" A beautiful Asian woman, clearly Anna's mother greeted her.

"Um, yes, I'm Caroline," She introduced herself, snapping out of the trance she was in as she stared at Anna. It was so weird to see more familiar faces in 1864. "I'd like to buy something for sleeping."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pearl. And I have just the thing," Pearl nodded to her daughter. "Annabelle."

'Annabelle' went to fetch a herb that Pearl was sure would cure Caroline's insomnia.

"Just mix this into some tea, should bring you straight to sleep."

Caroline thanked the older woman and bid her and 'Annabelle' farewell.

* * *

><p>Caroline's out on another hunting party and this time she's alone with Damon as the rest are picking berries and hunting. Damon decided to stay with her instead of joining them, sitting beside her and she's lying on the picnic blanket staring up at the sky when she looked up at his smiling face and asked, seriously, "Why do you like me?"<p>

He laughed. "Trying to stroke your ego are you?"

She sat up, tucking her curls behind her ears. "Humor me."

He stared at her for a full minute, blue eyes, so blue, trying to assess what her motives her. Was she funning him, trying to make him look stupid? But no, Caroline wasn't like that. She was different. So with a heavy sigh, he started his explanation.

"I like you because you're full of light. You're funny, sweet, caring, and you would make a great wife and mother."

She blushed at that. "I would make a great mother? What makes you say that?"

He smirked. "The way you treat Stefan. The boy can take care of himself but you mother him"

"I do not mother Stefan!" She sniffed, making him laugh again.

"Maybe not. But you do care for him in ways he hasn't been for a while," He smiled sadly. "Our mother died giving birth to Stefan and he's never had a mother. You give him feminine companionship and he's grateful for that."

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say and she lied back down and went back to staring at the sky, the same color as Damon's eyes.

* * *

><p>Caroline really wished she had her i-pod. Not only was classical music a total bore to listen to but having Mary Trentford play and sing was just torture for anyone with ears.<p>

She was at a small party hosted by the Gilberts. Johnathan Gilbert, their host, was flirting with Pearl while Anna looked bored out of her mind.

Stefan was being harassed by some ladies into dancing much to his chagrin and Caroline had refused to be his escape goat for the millionth time.

Damon went over with two flutes of champagne in hand and handed her one. "Let's have a toast," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "To what?"

"To long and prosperous relationships," When she looked ready to throw up in his face, he added. "TO hope, that everything will be fine in the future as all things are bright and hopeful."

She toasted to that clinked her glass against his and took a long sip.

* * *

><p>Caroline found Giuseppe drunk and crying one night, staring at the picture of his wife. Caroline cringed as he started to call her Elizabeth and cried. His tears made her heart ache and she realized what a lonely and sad man he really was. Despite the way he favored his son over another, he was just a poor sad old man.<p>

"Lizzie, please, stay, don't go!" When she started to leave the room, he cried out and she stood still for a moment, feeling so much pity for the old man.

"I'm sorry," was all she said before she left the room.

* * *

><p>Caroline stole Stefan's diary one sunny day and she read the inner workings of the Salvatore's mind as the boy in question ransacked his room in search of his diary.<p>

Damon found her in the library and watched her as she read.

"That's Stefan's diary, isn't it?" He accused and she smiled conspiringly.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"He's going crazy looking for that thing. If he finds you, he will wring your neck."

"He won't find me," She stood up. "Because you won't tell."

"Oh." He raised an eyebrow, obviously planning something. "I think I deserve something in return, don't you?"

She sighed and relented. "What do you want?"

"A kiss." He stood up and leaned closer to her. "One tiny, itsy bitsy kiss."

"Did you just say 'itsy bitsy'?" She almost gaped at him before closing her mouth and nodding. His request wasn't too constricting. She'd kissed Damon before (vampire crazy ex-boyfriend Damon) and she could kiss him now. Even though she had a boyfriend and she shouldn't really be encouraging him….

His hand went up to cup her cheek, stroking the apples of her cheek with a finger before he leaned down, eyes closing and her lips parted beneath his. His tongue was in her mouth and she was sighing and moaning and enjoying the kiss so much it should be illegal when he pulled back as she groaned in protest.

He chuckled, fingers playing with her hair and he patted the curls into submission as he mussed them up quite badly while kissing her. "You are exquisite." He told her, eyeing her with those blue, blue eyes of his.

She's never been called 'exquisite' before. Pretty, yes, beautiful even but never that word. It seemed to be too good for her, a word used for girls like Elena and Bonnie, not girls like her.

"No, I'm not." She shook her head, pulling away from him.

"Caroline," He grasped her arm before she could go any further. "You are beautiful and exquisite and more words than I can express to give you justice."

Something about the way he said those words with such conviction as if he could never be wrong made something in her snap and she reached forward to grasp his face in a kiss. This time he did not pull away so quickly.

* * *

><p>She returned the diary to Stefan a few hours later. He looked embarrassed out of his wits and even a little angry at her.<p>

"Why, Miss McIntyre, why?" He asked, looking betrayed. She instantly felt guilty.

"I was just curious." She explained. "You're so quiet and reserved, it made me wonder of your view of the world. I wanted to read your thoughts, discover how you saw things, how you saw me. Forgive me if I overstep my boundaries."

He seemed to understand. "I understand and I forgive you."

"Oh Stefan," She rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Caroline."

"Just once more, Miss McIntyre."

* * *

><p>Katherine Pierce arrived the day after. She arrived in her carriage with her handmaiden, Emily, Bonnie's ancestor and proceeded to charm the pants out of all the Salvatores. Except for Damon who found her beautiful but 'lacking'.<p>

"Besides," He explained. "I already have you, Miss Caroline."

He proceeded to kiss her hand while Katherine looked on with jealous eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the future, Caroline's friends devised a way to bring back Caroline from the past.<p>

Bonnie was looking inside her grimoire for anything that would be useful but it was proving useless.

"How can we bring her back?" Elena asked. "There's got to be a way to bring her back."

"I don't know, Elena," Bonnie answered.

* * *

><p>"She's back in time, you know," Stefan told his brother. "Caroline."<p>

"I know." Damon tipped back his glass. "She's going to die."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Katherine's in the story now. One or two more chapters left. *Fingers crossed*<strong>


End file.
